kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiverse
The Multiverse is Kazaki's entire fictional universe made up of different universes and worlds, thus making it a "multiverse". This article summarizes all of these worlds, which includes terminologies, key places, characters, and the like. United Imaginary Islands UI2 (United Imaginary Islands) is a group of imaginary islands in Kazaki's fictional world. They are made up of many countries: Enidouka A sun-shaped country that's situated near the Pacific Ocean. It is inhabited by people with multi-colored hair and fair, Polynesian skin, in which 90% of the population have superpowers due to their inborn electromagnetism and the nature of their island structure. * Enidoukans * Enidoukan Residents * Enidoukan Stories Ravania A moon-shaped country near Enidouka. It is known for its beautiful flowers, landscapes, scenery and classy dining. It is a favorite travel destination for Enidoukans. Bellueroia A country with a rich culture for religion and myths. It has various ancient ruins, deserts and the like. Sky Country This country floats up in the air and can only be reached by plane. It is inhabited by unique white-haired mages and sages. Viaalara A country that is dominated with mythical creatures, it is the center of alchemy and potion trade in UI2. The inhabitants include elves, fairies, dwarfs, orcs, centaurs, chimeras and various other creatures. Alpheria This country can only be accessed through a time portal near its outside airport, since it is a country from the future. It is a futuristic city with very advanced technology, although their future seems very grim. Lost Utopia The Lost Utopia Series are a series of works by Kazaki that focuses on dreams. Almost all songs on each album/EP are based from her dreams. Further information about the Lost Utopia universe can be found on a separate blog. * Lost Utopia (World) * Lost Utopia Music * Key Places Colorless Being Series The Colorless Being Series is a series of stories by Kazaki through her albums and EPs. It follows the story of Colorless Being and its journey throughout the worlds and universes. * Colorless Being Characters * Key Places Major Stories The following are Kazaki's major stories: Moon Angel Set in a futuristic Earth where almost every person has magic powers and abilities, the story tells of the adventures of a young girl named Shigarume Misaka and her encounter with Aricada Rasmus, a Moon Angel who fell down to Earth by mistake. * Places in Post-Apocalyptic Earth Metronome This science fiction story tells about a post-apocalyptic world ruled by a 'Dictator' and the population is being trimmed by killing innocent lives. Nix Maxima This story is about a girl who's fate intertwines with a boy with a strange growth syndrome. She's chosen to take care of him, but is she up for the challenge? Japzaki Era Series is one of the stories from the M-Series, with the main character Hibiki Kurobu.]] These are the major series written by Kazaki in her Japzaki era, around 2010: * M-Series - horror stories that focus on the Supernatural System. * S-Series - drama stories that also tackle the Supernatural System. * F-Series - stories that are written in Tagalog/Filipino. * [[:Category:The Second Galaxy|'The Second Galaxy']] - Planets in Kazaki's stories that are from another galaxy other than our Solar System. Kazaki03 Era Series These are stories written by Kazaki in her Kazaki03 era, around 2007: features most of Kazaki's oldest characters, such as Arlyn Reyes.]] UI2 TV Shows These are reality TV shows and contests on United Imaginary Islands that have different contestants: * MY_GAME.COM - a game show featuring various games and characters. * UI2 Questors - a reality artist search. * UI2 Talent Center - a reality talent search. Story Concepts Story concepts by Kazaki don't have a proper written story yet, but already have a summary/concept with characters. Most of these stories date back to 2004. Many of the stories still have missing characters because they were in Kazaki's lost physical notes that have yet to be found. * Story Concept Characters Extended Media Original Games All of Kazaki's original games made in RPG Maker XP. For more games, check out Kazaki's RPG Games Blog. Exclusive Terms flower, which causes age progression or EVS in Enidouka and most of Kazaki's stories and worlds.]] These are terms that are often used in Kazaki's Multiverse: * EVS * Zeryte * Data Space Hack * Weizan * Supernatural System * Moon Angels Rejection Abyss The Rejection Abyss is a place conceptualized by Kazaki. It is where the "rejected" characters, songs and stories reside, until they are saved. Original Languages These are languages developed by Kazaki and used throughout her worlds and universes. Her major ones include: Fan Fiction Kazaki's Fan Fiction are also an entire universe due to the nature of crossovers, which have their own story. Multiverse Album Main Article: Multiverse The Multiverse has been featured as an album by Kazaki, with 10 songs. Category:Places Category:Exclusive Terms